Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:DnDWiki import
__TOC__ Articles #DnDWiki:30 Greatest Dungeons & Dragons Adventures of All Time #DnDWiki:3am Games #DnDWiki:A Collection of Fantastic Weapons #DnDWiki:A Practical Guide to Monsters #DnDWiki:Abeir-Toril #DnDWiki:Aberrations #DnDWiki:Able Carter #DnDWiki:Aboleth Slime Mage #DnDWiki:Aboleth #DnDWiki:Abrian #DnDWiki:AC #DnDWiki:Achaierai #DnDWiki:Acrobatic #DnDWiki:Actions in Combat #DnDWiki:AD&D1 #DnDWiki:Adamantine #DnDWiki:Adrian Pommier #DnDWiki:Aduria #DnDWiki:Advanced Bestiary #DnDWiki:Advanced d20 Rulebooks #DnDWiki:Advanced Rulebooks #DnDWiki:Adventures #DnDWiki:Adventuring Gear #DnDWiki:Aegwareth #DnDWiki:Aerdrie Faenya #DnDWiki:Aerdy #DnDWiki:Áereth #DnDWiki:Agile #DnDWiki:Ahuizotl #DnDWiki:Aid Another #DnDWiki:Alchemical bonus #DnDWiki:Alchemy #DnDWiki:Alertness #DnDWiki:Alhamazad the Wise #DnDWiki:Alhamazad #DnDWiki:Alignment (Dungeons & Dragons) #DnDWiki:Alignment (role-playing games) #DnDWiki:Alignment and Description #DnDWiki:Alignment #DnDWiki:Alkilith #DnDWiki:Alphabetical #DnDWiki:Alphatian Empire #DnDWiki:Al-Qadim #DnDWiki:Amedio Jungle #DnDWiki:Amphisbaena #DnDWiki:Animal Affinity #DnDWiki:Animal #DnDWiki:Annah #DnDWiki:Anuire #DnDWiki:Ao #DnDWiki:Appraise #DnDWiki:Aramil #DnDWiki:Arbalester #DnDWiki:Arcana Evolved Spell Treasury #DnDWiki:Arcana #DnDWiki:Arcane Adept #DnDWiki:Archbarony of Blackmoor #DnDWiki:Archdevil #DnDWiki:Ariline (DOD) #DnDWiki:Armor bonus #DnDWiki:Armor Class #DnDWiki:Armor Proficiency (Heavy) #DnDWiki:Armor Proficiency (heavy) #DnDWiki:Armor Proficiency (Light) #DnDWiki:Armor Proficiency (light) #DnDWiki:Armor Proficiency (Medium) #DnDWiki:Armor Proficiency (medium) #DnDWiki:Armor Proficiency #DnDWiki:Arnd #DnDWiki:Artemis Entreri #DnDWiki:Ashen husk #DnDWiki:Asmodeus #DnDWiki:Aspect of Vecna #DnDWiki:Aspect #DnDWiki:Assassin vine #DnDWiki:Assassin’s dagger #DnDWiki:Astral dreadnought #DnDWiki:Astral Plane #DnDWiki:Athletic #DnDWiki:Augment Summoning #DnDWiki:Autumn Wind Ranger #DnDWiki:Avariel #DnDWiki:Avatar Crisis #DnDWiki:Azalin Rex #DnDWiki:Azalin #DnDWiki:Bag of rats #DnDWiki:Bahamut #DnDWiki:Bakluni #DnDWiki:Baklunish Basin #DnDWiki:Baklunish #DnDWiki:Balance #DnDWiki:Banderlog #DnDWiki:Banemidge #DnDWiki:Banshrae Warrior #DnDWiki:Barbarian #DnDWiki:Barbarians #DnDWiki:Bard Spells #DnDWiki:Bard #DnDWiki:Bards #DnDWiki:Barge of Ptah #DnDWiki:Bariaur #DnDWiki:Basics and Ability Scores #DnDWiki:Bastard sword #DnDWiki:Beholder Eye Tyrant #DnDWiki:Belhifet #DnDWiki:Bell-graphed action resolve #DnDWiki:Beltar #DnDWiki:Berbalang #DnDWiki:Bigby #DnDWiki:Bilarro #DnDWiki:Birthright #DnDWiki:Black Dragon Lurker #DnDWiki:Blackmoor (Greyhawk) #DnDWiki:Blackmoor #DnDWiki:Bladerager Troll #DnDWiki:Blind Fight #DnDWiki:Blind-Fight #DnDWiki:Blood hawk #DnDWiki:Blood Scarab #DnDWiki:Blood Slaad #DnDWiki:Bloodlines #DnDWiki:Bloodseeker Drake #DnDWiki:Bloodsilk spider #DnDWiki:Bluff #DnDWiki:Boalisk #DnDWiki:Boccob #DnDWiki:Bolas #DnDWiki:Bonechill Chimera #DnDWiki:Bonus #DnDWiki:Boobrie #DnDWiki:Brain in a Jar #DnDWiki:Brandobaris #DnDWiki:Brechtuer #DnDWiki:Brechtur #DnDWiki:Brechtür #DnDWiki:Brendan LaSalle #DnDWiki:Brew Potion #DnDWiki:Bronzewood Lodge #DnDWiki:Brutal Ogre Warhulk #DnDWiki:Bugbear Strangler #DnDWiki:Bugbear Warrior #DnDWiki:Buomman #DnDWiki:Campaign setting #DnDWiki:Castle Greyhawk #DnDWiki:Castle Whiterock #DnDWiki:Cauldron #DnDWiki:Celene #DnDWiki:Cerilia #DnDWiki:CHA #DnDWiki:Cha #DnDWiki:Chain Devil #DnDWiki:Changeling #DnDWiki:Chaotic Evil #DnDWiki:Chaotic evil #DnDWiki:Chaotic Good #DnDWiki:Chaotic good #DnDWiki:Chaotic Neutral #DnDWiki:Chaotic neutral #DnDWiki:Chaotic #DnDWiki:Character Builder #DnDWiki:Character Class #DnDWiki:Character class #DnDWiki:Character Classes #DnDWiki:Character classes #DnDWiki:Character Sheet #DnDWiki:Charge #DnDWiki:Charisma #DnDWiki:Chembryl #DnDWiki:Chendiri City States (DOD) #DnDWiki:Choldrith #DnDWiki:Circle of Eight #DnDWiki:City of Peril #DnDWiki:Cityscape #DnDWiki:Class #DnDWiki:Classes and Races #DnDWiki:Classes #DnDWiki:Clay Golem #DnDWiki:Cleave #DnDWiki:Cleric Spells #DnDWiki:Cleric #DnDWiki:Clerics #DnDWiki:Climb #DnDWiki:CM #DnDWiki:Codex of the Infinite Planes #DnDWiki:Collector #DnDWiki:Collectors #DnDWiki:Colossal #DnDWiki:Combat Casting #DnDWiki:Combat Expertise #DnDWiki:Combat I (Basics) #DnDWiki:Combat Reflexes #DnDWiki:Combat #DnDWiki:Common (DOD) #DnDWiki:Common Year (Greyhawk) #DnDWiki:Common Year #DnDWiki:Common #DnDWiki:Complete Champion #DnDWiki:Complete Divine #DnDWiki:Complete Mage #DnDWiki:Complete Psionic #DnDWiki:Complete Scoundrel #DnDWiki:Complete Warrior #DnDWiki:Complete #DnDWiki:CON #DnDWiki:Concentration #DnDWiki:Concord Illithid #DnDWiki:Constitution #DnDWiki:Constructed Children #DnDWiki:Corpse gatherer #DnDWiki:Corruption Corpse #DnDWiki:Council of Wyrms #DnDWiki:CP #DnDWiki:Craft Magic Arms And Armor #DnDWiki:Craft Rod #DnDWiki:Craft Staff #DnDWiki:Craft Wand #DnDWiki:Craft Wondrous Item #DnDWiki:Craft #DnDWiki:Crazed Kuo-Toa #DnDWiki:Creature type #DnDWiki:Critical #DnDWiki:Curse Slaad #DnDWiki:Cuthbert #DnDWiki:CW #DnDWiki:CY #DnDWiki:Cyclops Crusher #DnDWiki:Cyclops Hewer #DnDWiki:D&D #DnDWiki:D&D4 #DnDWiki:D12 #DnDWiki:D20 System #DnDWiki:D20 system #DnDWiki:Daelkyr #DnDWiki:Dagger of venom #DnDWiki:Dagger #DnDWiki:Dagon #DnDWiki:Dale Reckoning #DnDWiki:Dale reckoning #DnDWiki:Dalereckoning #DnDWiki:Dangerous Delves #DnDWiki:Daragor #DnDWiki:Dark elf #DnDWiki:Dark elves #DnDWiki:Dark Magic in New Orleans #DnDWiki:Dark Sun #DnDWiki:Dark tree #DnDWiki:Darkvision #DnDWiki:Dave Arneson #DnDWiki:David "Zeb" Cook #DnDWiki:David “Zeb” Cook #DnDWiki:David Cook #DnDWiki:David Noonan #DnDWiki:DC #DnDWiki:DCC #DnDWiki:Death dog #DnDWiki:Death knight #DnDWiki:Deathcap #DnDWiki:Deathgrasp Sarcophagus #DnDWiki:Deathlock Wight #DnDWiki:Debbi #DnDWiki:Deceitful #DnDWiki:Decipher Script #DnDWiki:Deflect Arrows #DnDWiki:Deft Hands #DnDWiki:Deity #DnDWiki:Demiplane of Shadow #DnDWiki:Demiplane #DnDWiki:Demiplanes #DnDWiki:Demonweb Pits #DnDWiki:Demonweb #DnDWiki:Dendar the Night Serpent #DnDWiki:Desert of Desolation #DnDWiki:Destrachan #DnDWiki:DEX #DnDWiki:Dex #DnDWiki:Dexterity #DnDWiki:Diamond Lake #DnDWiki:Dice #DnDWiki:Diehard #DnDWiki:Difficulty Class #DnDWiki:Diligent #DnDWiki:Diminutive #DnDWiki:Diplomacy #DnDWiki:Dire Bear Mauler #DnDWiki:Disable Device #DnDWiki:Disguise #DnDWiki:Djapar #DnDWiki:DM & player vault #DnDWiki:DnD #DnDWiki:Dng #DnDWiki:DOD Elven Doria #DnDWiki:DOD Elven Gala #DnDWiki:DOD Elven #DnDWiki:DOD Elvish Gala #DnDWiki:DOD Galador #DnDWiki:DOD OGL #DnDWiki:Dodge #DnDWiki:Dolgrim #DnDWiki:Domains of Divinity Gods #DnDWiki:Domains of Divinity important NPCs #DnDWiki:Domains of Divinity #DnDWiki:Doppelganger #DnDWiki:Doppleganger Bloodline #DnDWiki:Doria (DOD Elven) #DnDWiki:Double Move #DnDWiki:DR #DnDWiki:Draegloth Favored One #DnDWiki:Draegloth #DnDWiki:Dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) #DnDWiki:Dragon (magazine) #DnDWiki:Dragon 360 #DnDWiki:Dragon, Silver #DnDWiki:Dragon #DnDWiki:Dragonborn Paladin of Bahamut #DnDWiki:Dragonlance #DnDWiki:Dragonmarked #DnDWiki:Dragonspeak Mountains (DOD) #DnDWiki:Dreadmire #DnDWiki:Drizzt Daermon N'a'shezbaernon #DnDWiki:Drizzt Do'Urden #DnDWiki:Drizzt #DnDWiki:Dromite #DnDWiki:Drow Adventurer #DnDWiki:Drow Assassin #DnDWiki:Drow Demonbinder #DnDWiki:Drow #DnDWiki:Druid (Dungeons & Dragons) #DnDWiki:Druid Spells #DnDWiki:Druid #DnDWiki:Druids #DnDWiki:Duchy of Tenh #DnDWiki:Dugmaren Brightmantle #DnDWiki:Dungeon (magazine) #DnDWiki:Dungeon Crawl Classics #DnDWiki:Dungeon crawl classics #DnDWiki:Dungeon Design Panel #DnDWiki:Dungeons & Dragons #DnDWiki:Dungeons and Dragons 4 #DnDWiki:Dungeons and Dragons adventures #DnDWiki:Dungeons and Dragons Miniatures #DnDWiki:Dungeons and Dragons #DnDWiki:Dwarf #DnDWiki:Dwarven stonecunning #DnDWiki:Dwarven waraxe #DnDWiki:Dwarven #DnDWiki:Dwarves #DnDWiki:Dwellers of the Forbidden City #DnDWiki:Eachthighern #DnDWiki:Eberron articles #DnDWiki:Eberron #DnDWiki:Eclavdra #DnDWiki:Editions of Dungeons & Dragons #DnDWiki:Edralve #DnDWiki:Ehlenestra #DnDWiki:Ehlonna #DnDWiki:Eirn (DOD Elven) #DnDWiki:Eirn (DOD) #DnDWiki:Eladrin #DnDWiki:Elemental Drake #DnDWiki:Elemental Plane of Air #DnDWiki:Elemental Plane of Earth #DnDWiki:Elemental Plane of Fire #DnDWiki:Elemental Plane of Water #DnDWiki:Elemental Plane #DnDWiki:Elf eater #DnDWiki:Elf #DnDWiki:Elizabeth Donald #DnDWiki:Elminster Aumar #DnDWiki:Elminster #DnDWiki:Eltab #DnDWiki:Elven (DOD) #DnDWiki:Elven #DnDWiki:Elves #DnDWiki:Emmantiensien #DnDWiki:Empire of Iuz #DnDWiki:Empower Spell #DnDWiki:Empowered spell #DnDWiki:Encyclopaedia Magica #DnDWiki:Encyclopaedia #DnDWiki:Encyclopedia Magica #DnDWiki:Endurance #DnDWiki:Energon #DnDWiki:Enlarge Spell #DnDWiki:Enlarged spell #DnDWiki:Epic Barbarian #DnDWiki:Epic Bard #DnDWiki:Epic Cleric #DnDWiki:Epic Druid #DnDWiki:Epic Fighter #DnDWiki:Epic Levels #DnDWiki:Epic Monk #DnDWiki:Epic Paladin #DnDWiki:Epic Psion #DnDWiki:Epic Psychic Warrior #DnDWiki:Epic Ranger #DnDWiki:Epic Rogue #DnDWiki:Epic Sorcerer #DnDWiki:Epic Soulknife #DnDWiki:Epic Wilder #DnDWiki:Epic Wizard #DnDWiki:Ernest Gary Gygax #DnDWiki:Erythnul #DnDWiki:Escape Artist #DnDWiki:Eschew Materials #DnDWiki:Ethereal Plane #DnDWiki:Ethergaunt #DnDWiki:Ettin Spirit-Talker #DnDWiki:Evil #DnDWiki:Example Adventure #DnDWiki:Exotic Weapon Proficiency #DnDWiki:Expedition to the Demonweb Pits #DnDWiki:Extend Spell #DnDWiki:Extended spell #DnDWiki:Extra Turning #DnDWiki:Eye of Gruumsh #DnDWiki:Eyes of the Lich Queen #DnDWiki:Faerie Kingdom of Celene #DnDWiki:Faerun #DnDWiki:Faerûn #DnDWiki:Familiar #DnDWiki:Familiars #DnDWiki:Fane of the Drow #DnDWiki:Fantastic Locations: Fane of the Drow #DnDWiki:Fantastic Locations: The Frostfell Rift #DnDWiki:Fantastic Locations #DnDWiki:Fantasy Community Council #DnDWiki:Fantasy #DnDWiki:Far Shot #DnDWiki:Favored Class #DnDWiki:Favored class #DnDWiki:Feat #DnDWiki:Feats #DnDWiki:Ferrond #DnDWiki:Feygrove Choker #DnDWiki:Feytouched #DnDWiki:Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss #DnDWiki:Fiendish Codex I #DnDWiki:Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells #DnDWiki:Fiendish Codex II #DnDWiki:Fiendish Codex #DnDWiki:Fighter #DnDWiki:Fighters #DnDWiki:Fightin' Dirty #DnDWiki:Fine #DnDWiki:Flan #DnDWiki:Flanaess #DnDWiki:Flannae #DnDWiki:Flat-Footed #DnDWiki:Forge Ring #DnDWiki:Forgery #DnDWiki:Forgotten Realms #DnDWiki:Foulspawn Grue #DnDWiki:Frank Mentzer #DnDWiki:Free City of Greyhawk #DnDWiki:From the Ashes (Dungeons & Dragons) #DnDWiki:From the Ashes (Greyhawk) #DnDWiki:From the Ashes #DnDWiki:Frost Giant #DnDWiki:Fuller #DnDWiki:Furyondy #DnDWiki:Fzoul Chembryl #DnDWiki:Fzoul #DnDWiki:Gala (DOD Elven) #DnDWiki:Galador (DOD) #DnDWiki:Game 2 #DnDWiki:Gargantuan #DnDWiki:Garl Glittergold #DnDWiki:Gary Gygax #DnDWiki:Gasgal #DnDWiki:Gather Information #DnDWiki:Gathra #DnDWiki:Gazetteer of the Known Realms #DnDWiki:Ghaele of Winter #DnDWiki:Girallon #DnDWiki:Githyanki Warrior #DnDWiki:Githzerai Zerth #DnDWiki:Gnoll Demon Adept #DnDWiki:Gnoll Hunt Master #DnDWiki:Gnoll #DnDWiki:Gnome #DnDWiki:Gnomes #DnDWiki:Gnomish #DnDWiki:Goblin Delver #DnDWiki:Goblin Sharpshooter #DnDWiki:Godswar #DnDWiki:Golarion #DnDWiki:Gold Piece #DnDWiki:Gold piece #DnDWiki:Good #DnDWiki:Gord the Rogue #DnDWiki:Gord #DnDWiki:Gp #DnDWiki:Gran March #DnDWiki:Gray Glutton #DnDWiki:Great Cleave #DnDWiki:Great Fortitude #DnDWiki:Great Kingdom of Aerdy #DnDWiki:Great Kingdom #DnDWiki:Great Wheel #DnDWiki:Greater Spell Focus #DnDWiki:Greater Spell Penetration #DnDWiki:Greater Two-Weapon Fighting #DnDWiki:Greater Weapon Focus #DnDWiki:Greater Weapon Specialization #DnDWiki:Gremlin #DnDWiki:Greyhawk (supplement) #DnDWiki:Greyhawk City #DnDWiki:Greyhawk Wars #DnDWiki:Greyhawk #DnDWiki:Grimlock Minion #DnDWiki:Grinning Imp #DnDWiki:Gruumsh #DnDWiki:Guard Drake #DnDWiki:Gygax Gary #DnDWiki:Gygax, Gary #DnDWiki:Gygax #DnDWiki:Half-elf #DnDWiki:Half-elves #DnDWiki:Halfling Archer #DnDWiki:Halfling #DnDWiki:Halflings #DnDWiki:Half-orc #DnDWiki:Half-orcs #DnDWiki:Halls of the Minotaur #DnDWiki:Handle Animal #DnDWiki:Harpy #DnDWiki:Heal #DnDWiki:Healer #DnDWiki:Heavy armor #DnDWiki:Heighten Spell #DnDWiki:Heightened spell #DnDWiki:Hellstinger Scorpion #DnDWiki:Help on these games #DnDWiki:Hero Series #DnDWiki:Hide #DnDWiki:High Boros #DnDWiki:Hippogriff #DnDWiki:Histachii #DnDWiki:History (DOD) #DnDWiki:Hlerg #DnDWiki:Hobgoblin Warcaster #DnDWiki:How Combat Works #DnDWiki:Howling Horde #DnDWiki:Huge #DnDWiki:Human Bandit #DnDWiki:Human #DnDWiki:Humans #DnDWiki:Hyborea #DnDWiki:Idylls of the Rat King #DnDWiki:Idylls of the rat king #DnDWiki:Improved Bull Rush #DnDWiki:Improved Counterspell #DnDWiki:Improved Critical #DnDWiki:Improved Disarm #DnDWiki:Improved Feint #DnDWiki:Improved Grapple #DnDWiki:Improved Initiative #DnDWiki:Improved Overrun #DnDWiki:Improved Precise Shot #DnDWiki:Improved Shield Bash #DnDWiki:Improved Sunder #DnDWiki:Improved Toughness #DnDWiki:Improved Trip #DnDWiki:Improved Turning #DnDWiki:Improved Two-Weapon Fighting #DnDWiki:Improved Unarmed Strike #DnDWiki:In House, Death Rules #DnDWiki:Infernal Armor #DnDWiki:Initiative #DnDWiki:Inner Plane #DnDWiki:Inner Planes #DnDWiki:INT #DnDWiki:Int #DnDWiki:Intelligence #DnDWiki:Intimidate #DnDWiki:Investigator #DnDWiki:Iron Crypt of the Heretics #DnDWiki:Iron Dragon Prowler #DnDWiki:Iron Will #DnDWiki:Ityak-Ortheel #DnDWiki:Iuz the Old #DnDWiki:Iuz #DnDWiki:Jakandor #DnDWiki:Jallarzi Sallavarian #DnDWiki:James M. Ward #DnDWiki:James Wyatt (game designer) #DnDWiki:James Wyatt #DnDWiki:Jermlaine #DnDWiki:Jim M. Ward #DnDWiki:Jim Ward (game designer) #DnDWiki:Jim Ward #DnDWiki:Jinxkin #DnDWiki:Jon Hershberger #DnDWiki:Journey to the Rock #DnDWiki:Jump #DnDWiki:Kako-Kandlazza war #DnDWiki:Kalamanthis #DnDWiki:Kanchelsis #DnDWiki:Kargoth #DnDWiki:Karontor #DnDWiki:Keith Baker #DnDWiki:Keoland #DnDWiki:Kerell Classes #DnDWiki:Kerell Gods #DnDWiki:Kerell Magic #DnDWiki:Kerell Nations #DnDWiki:Kerell Races #DnDWiki:Kerell Religion #DnDWiki:Kerell #DnDWiki:Ket #DnDWiki:Kezef the Chaos Hound #DnDWiki:Khinasi #DnDWiki:Khorvaire #DnDWiki:Kinchidor (DOD) #DnDWiki:King of the Death Knights #DnDWiki:Kingdom of Celene #DnDWiki:Kingdom of Keoland #DnDWiki:Kingdom of Shar #DnDWiki:Kingdoms of Kalamar #DnDWiki:Ki-rin #DnDWiki:Knight #DnDWiki:Know Your Enemy #DnDWiki:Knowledge #DnDWiki:Kobold Wyrmpriest #DnDWiki:Kopru #DnDWiki:Kor #DnDWiki:Koriel #DnDWiki:Korpu #DnDWiki:Kron Hills #DnDWiki:Kruthik Adult #DnDWiki:Kruthik Hive Lord #DnDWiki:Kruthik Young #DnDWiki:Kruthik #DnDWiki:Kuraulyek #DnDWiki:Kurtulmak #DnDWiki:Kuyutha, Exarch of Bahamut #DnDWiki:Kuyutha #DnDWiki:Land of Black Ice #DnDWiki:Land speed #DnDWiki:Landwyrm #DnDWiki:Lankhmar #DnDWiki:Large #DnDWiki:Lawful Evil #DnDWiki:Lawful evil #DnDWiki:Lawful Good #DnDWiki:Lawful good #DnDWiki:Lawful Neutral #DnDWiki:Lawful neutral #DnDWiki:Lawful #DnDWiki:Len Lakofka #DnDWiki:Lendore Isles #DnDWiki:Light armor #DnDWiki:Light Melee Weapons #DnDWiki:Light weapon #DnDWiki:Lightning Reflexes #DnDWiki:Links #DnDWiki:Linnorm #DnDWiki:List of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition monsters #DnDWiki:List of campaign settings #DnDWiki:List of deities #DnDWiki:List of Dungeons & Dragons deities #DnDWiki:List of Dungeons & Dragons Wikipedia articles #DnDWiki:List of Eberron Wiki articles #DnDWiki:List of Forgotten Realms Wiki articles #DnDWiki:List of Greyhawk Wiki articles #DnDWiki:List of Spelljammer crystal spheres #DnDWiki:List of Spelljammer Wiki articles #DnDWiki:List of the Great Library of Greyhawk articles #DnDWiki:Listen #DnDWiki:Lists of Dungeons & Dragons monsters #DnDWiki:Living Greyhawk Gazetteer #DnDWiki:Llerg #DnDWiki:Lolth #DnDWiki:Lolthbound Goblin #DnDWiki:Longsword #DnDWiki:Lord Ao #DnDWiki:Lord Robilar #DnDWiki:Loxo #DnDWiki:Maanzecorian #DnDWiki:Magic Item Compendium #DnDWiki:Magic item #DnDWiki:Magic Items #DnDWiki:Magic weapons #DnDWiki:Magical Aptitude #DnDWiki:Magical beast (Dungeons & Dragons) #DnDWiki:Magical beast #DnDWiki:Main Page #DnDWiki:Mainpage #DnDWiki:Mak Thuum Ngatha #DnDWiki:Manipulating the Battlefield #DnDWiki:Manual of the Planes #DnDWiki:Manyshot #DnDWiki:Manzorian #DnDWiki:Martial Weapon Proficiency #DnDWiki:Martial weapon #DnDWiki:Masque of the Red Death And Other Tales #DnDWiki:Masque of the Red Death #DnDWiki:Master Thrower #DnDWiki:Mastraacht #DnDWiki:Material Plane #DnDWiki:Maximize Spell #DnDWiki:Maximized spell #DnDWiki:Maztica #DnDWiki:Medium #DnDWiki:Medusa Archer #DnDWiki:Melf of the Arrow #DnDWiki:Melf #DnDWiki:Mezzodemon #DnDWiki:Mezzoloth #DnDWiki:Mike Mearls #DnDWiki:Milestone #DnDWiki:Minions of the Abyss #DnDWiki:Minotaur Battle Shaman #DnDWiki:Minotaur Warrior #DnDWiki:Miska the Wolf-Spider #DnDWiki:Mithral #DnDWiki:Mithril #DnDWiki:Mobility #DnDWiki:Modifier #DnDWiki:Monk #DnDWiki:Monks #DnDWiki:Monster Manual II #DnDWiki:Monster Manual III #DnDWiki:Monster Manual IV #DnDWiki:Monster Manual v.3.5 #DnDWiki:Monster Manual V #DnDWiki:Monster Manual #DnDWiki:Monster Races #DnDWiki:Monsters #DnDWiki:Monte Cook #DnDWiki:Moon dog #DnDWiki:Moonmaiden #DnDWiki:Moradin #DnDWiki:Mordenkainen #DnDWiki:Mounted Archery #DnDWiki:Mounted Combat #DnDWiki:Mounted speed #DnDWiki:Mouqol #DnDWiki:Move Actions #DnDWiki:Move Silently #DnDWiki:Multiclass Characters #DnDWiki:Multiclass #DnDWiki:Munchkin #DnDWiki:Myrmyxicus #DnDWiki:Mystara #DnDWiki:Mystra #DnDWiki:Nathair Sgiathach #DnDWiki:Natural armor bonus #DnDWiki:Natural roll #DnDWiki:Natural Spell #DnDWiki:Necromancers #DnDWiki:Negative Energy Plane #DnDWiki:Negotiator #DnDWiki:Neraph #DnDWiki:Nerof Gasgal #DnDWiki:Nerof #DnDWiki:Nerra #DnDWiki:Nerull #DnDWiki:NetHack #DnDWiki:Nethack #DnDWiki:Neutral Evil #DnDWiki:Neutral evil #DnDWiki:Neutral Good #DnDWiki:Neutral good #DnDWiki:Neutral Neutral #DnDWiki:Neutral neutral #DnDWiki:Neutral #DnDWiki:New Orleans, Louisiana #DnDWiki:New Player Tutorial #DnDWiki:News and Updates #DnDWiki:Nilbog #DnDWiki:Nimble Fingers #DnDWiki:Nomog-Geaya #DnDWiki:Norebo #DnDWiki:Nothic #DnDWiki:NPC Classes #DnDWiki:Nyrond #DnDWiki:Oaken defender #DnDWiki:Obad-Hai #DnDWiki:Obdurium #DnDWiki:Oberon #DnDWiki:Obmi #DnDWiki:Ocean strider #DnDWiki:Oerid #DnDWiki:Oeridian #DnDWiki:Oeridians #DnDWiki:Oerik #DnDWiki:Oerth #DnDWiki:OGC #DnDWiki:OGL #DnDWiki:Ogre Pulverizer #DnDWiki:Olidammara #DnDWiki:Olman #DnDWiki:One-Handed Melee Weapons #DnDWiki:One-Handed Weapon #DnDWiki:One-handed weapon #DnDWiki:Open Game License #DnDWiki:Open Gaming License #DnDWiki:Open Lock #DnDWiki:Orc Eye of Gruumsh #DnDWiki:Orc Terrorblade #DnDWiki:Orc #DnDWiki:Orcs #DnDWiki:Osyluth #DnDWiki:Our Lady of Silver #DnDWiki:Outer Plane #DnDWiki:Outer plane #DnDWiki:Outer Planes #DnDWiki:Outer planes #DnDWiki:Outsider (Dungeons & Dragons) #DnDWiki:Paladin Spells #DnDWiki:Paladin #DnDWiki:Paladins #DnDWiki:Pandemonium #DnDWiki:Panzuriel #DnDWiki:Paragon Paths #DnDWiki:Pech #DnDWiki:Pelinore #DnDWiki:Pelor #DnDWiki:People's Names #DnDWiki:Perform #DnDWiki:Persuasive #DnDWiki:Phantom fungus #DnDWiki:Phaseweb Spider #DnDWiki:Phyton #DnDWiki:Places of Dwelling (DOD Elven Word Groups) #DnDWiki:Plane of Air #DnDWiki:Plane of Earth #DnDWiki:Plane of Fire #DnDWiki:Plane of Shadow #DnDWiki:Plane of shadow #DnDWiki:Plane of Water #DnDWiki:Plane #DnDWiki:Planes #DnDWiki:Planescape #DnDWiki:Plant #DnDWiki:Play D&D #DnDWiki:Point Blank Shot #DnDWiki:Poison #DnDWiki:Poisons #DnDWiki:Pomarj #DnDWiki:Positive Energy Plane #DnDWiki:Power Attack #DnDWiki:Precise Shot #DnDWiki:Prestige Class #DnDWiki:Prestige class #DnDWiki:Prestige Classes #DnDWiki:Prime Material Plane #DnDWiki:Prime #DnDWiki:Prince Brightflame #DnDWiki:Procan #DnDWiki:Profession #DnDWiki:Psilofyr #DnDWiki:Pterafolk #DnDWiki:Pteraman #DnDWiki:Pteramen #DnDWiki:Ptolus #DnDWiki:Publishing company #DnDWiki:Quarterstaff #DnDWiki:Questions & Answers #DnDWiki:Questions and Answers #DnDWiki:Quick Draw #DnDWiki:Quicken Spell #DnDWiki:Quickened spell #DnDWiki:Quickling Runner #DnDWiki:Quorlinn #DnDWiki:Race #DnDWiki:Races and Classes #DnDWiki:Races #DnDWiki:Racial bonus #DnDWiki:Rakshasa Assassin #DnDWiki:Ralishaz #DnDWiki:Ramenos #DnDWiki:Randy Richards #DnDWiki:Ranger Spells #DnDWiki:Ranger #DnDWiki:Rangers #DnDWiki:Rapid Reload #DnDWiki:Rapid Shot #DnDWiki:Rapier #DnDWiki:Rary of Ket #DnDWiki:Rary the Traitor #DnDWiki:Rary #DnDWiki:Ravenloft #DnDWiki:Reach #DnDWiki:Red Hand of Doom #DnDWiki:Resistance #DnDWiki:Rhek #DnDWiki:Rhennee #DnDWiki:Rhizia #DnDWiki:Rich Baker #DnDWiki:Richard Baker #DnDWiki:Ride #DnDWiki:Ride-By Attack #DnDWiki:Ride-by Attack #DnDWiki:Rilmani #DnDWiki:Rjurik #DnDWiki:Rob Kuntz #DnDWiki:Robilar #DnDWiki:Rod of Law #DnDWiki:Rod of Seven Parts #DnDWiki:Rogue #DnDWiki:Rogues #DnDWiki:Rokugan #DnDWiki:Roleplaying game #DnDWiki:Role-playing game #DnDWiki:Roleplaying #DnDWiki:Role-playing #DnDWiki:Ronin #DnDWiki:Round #DnDWiki:RPG #DnDWiki:Run (feat) #DnDWiki:Run #DnDWiki:Runespiral Demon #DnDWiki:Rust Monster #DnDWiki:Saga of the Dragon Cult #DnDWiki:Saga of the Witch Queen #DnDWiki:Sage of Shadowdale #DnDWiki:Sages #DnDWiki:Saint Cuthbert #DnDWiki:Saint Kargoth the Betrayer #DnDWiki:Saint Kargoth #DnDWiki:Samurai #DnDWiki:Sap #DnDWiki:Save My Game #DnDWiki:Saving throw #DnDWiki:Scarlet Brotherhood #DnDWiki:Scourge of the Howling Horde #DnDWiki:Scourge of the Slave Lords #DnDWiki:Scribe Scroll #DnDWiki:Scythejaw #DnDWiki:Search #DnDWiki:Self-Sufficient #DnDWiki:Selûne (moon) #DnDWiki:Selune #DnDWiki:Selûne #DnDWiki:Sense Motive #DnDWiki:Seven Sisters #DnDWiki:Shadow Flayer #DnDWiki:Shaken #DnDWiki:Shaman #DnDWiki:Shambling mound #DnDWiki:Shardsoul Slayer #DnDWiki:Sharn Redcloak #DnDWiki:Shattered Gates of Slaughtergarde #DnDWiki:Shedu #DnDWiki:Sheldomar Valley #DnDWiki:Shield bonus #DnDWiki:Shield Proficiency #DnDWiki:Shield #DnDWiki:Shortbow #DnDWiki:Shot On The Run #DnDWiki:Shrieker #DnDWiki:Sibling Rivalry #DnDWiki:Sickened #DnDWiki:Significance Primer (DOD Elven) #DnDWiki:Silent Spell #DnDWiki:Silent spell #DnDWiki:Simple Weapon Proficiency #DnDWiki:Simple weapon #DnDWiki:Sir Robilar #DnDWiki:Sirine #DnDWiki:Size bonus #DnDWiki:Size modifier #DnDWiki:Size penalty #DnDWiki:Skalmad The Troll King #DnDWiki:Skill Check #DnDWiki:Skill Focus #DnDWiki:Skill #DnDWiki:Skills #DnDWiki:Skull Lord #DnDWiki:Slave Lords #DnDWiki:Sleight of Hand #DnDWiki:Small #DnDWiki:Snake Swarm #DnDWiki:Snatch Arrows #DnDWiki:Solamith #DnDWiki:Sorcerer/Wizard Spells #DnDWiki:Sorcerer #DnDWiki:Sorcerers #DnDWiki:Soulrider Devil #DnDWiki:Spawn of Tiamat #DnDWiki:Speak Language #DnDWiki:Special Materials #DnDWiki:Spell Focus #DnDWiki:Spell Mastery #DnDWiki:Spell Name #DnDWiki:Spell Penetration #DnDWiki:Spell Treasury #DnDWiki:Spellbinder Games #DnDWiki:Spellcasting Class #DnDWiki:Spellcraft #DnDWiki:Spelljammer crystal spheres #DnDWiki:Spelljammer #DnDWiki:Spells #DnDWiki:Spiderbound Drow Warrior #DnDWiki:Spindrift Isles #DnDWiki:Spiretop Drake #DnDWiki:Spirit of the Land #DnDWiki:Spirit Shaman #DnDWiki:Spirited Charge #DnDWiki:Spot #DnDWiki:Spring Attack #DnDWiki:Squerrik #DnDWiki:SRD Legal Information #DnDWiki:SRD:Alarm #DnDWiki:SRD:Animal Messenger #DnDWiki:SRD:Animal Type #DnDWiki:SRD:Calm Animals #DnDWiki:SRD:Charm Animal #DnDWiki:SRD:Delay Poison #DnDWiki:SRD:Detect Animals or Plants #DnDWiki:SRD:Detect Poison #DnDWiki:SRD:Detect Snares and Pits #DnDWiki:SRD:Endure Elements #DnDWiki:SRD:Entangle #DnDWiki:SRD:Hide from Animals #DnDWiki:SRD:Jump #DnDWiki:SRD:Longstrider #DnDWiki:SRD:Low-Light Vision #DnDWiki:SRD:Magic Fang #DnDWiki:SRD:Pass without Trace #DnDWiki:SRD:Read Magic #DnDWiki:SRD:Resist Energy #DnDWiki:SRD:Scent #DnDWiki:SRD:Speak with Animals #DnDWiki:SRD:Summon Nature's Ally I #DnDWiki:St. Cuthbert #DnDWiki:Standard Action #DnDWiki:Stealthy (feat) #DnDWiki:Stealthy #DnDWiki:Still Spell #DnDWiki:Stilled spell #DnDWiki:Stirge Drone #DnDWiki:Stonecunning #DnDWiki:Stormrage Blue Dragon #DnDWiki:STR #DnDWiki:Str #DnDWiki:Strength #DnDWiki:Stunned #DnDWiki:Stunning Fist #DnDWiki:Suel #DnDWiki:Sulm #DnDWiki:Suloise #DnDWiki:Summon Nature's Ally #DnDWiki:Survival #DnDWiki:Swim #DnDWiki:Sword and Fist #DnDWiki:Sword of Kas #DnDWiki:Sword #DnDWiki:Synergy #DnDWiki:System Reference Document #DnDWiki:Tactical Studies Rules #DnDWiki:Tactics and Tips #DnDWiki:Taer #DnDWiki:Tanarukk #DnDWiki:Tarrasque #DnDWiki:Teatrail Falls Character Creation #DnDWiki:Teatrail Falls Characters #DnDWiki:Teatrail Falls Rules #DnDWiki:Teatrail Falls #DnDWiki:Technomancer Press #DnDWiki:Telchuria #DnDWiki:Temple of Elemental Evil #DnDWiki:Tendriculos #DnDWiki:Tenh #DnDWiki:Tenser #DnDWiki:THAC0 #DnDWiki:THACO #DnDWiki:The 30 Greatest D&D Adventures of All Time #DnDWiki:The Arrival #DnDWiki:The Astral Plane #DnDWiki:The Battle of New Orleans #DnDWiki:The Critonomicon #DnDWiki:The Curse of the Evil Sorcerer #DnDWiki:The Curse of the Evil Sorceror #DnDWiki:The Dragon #DnDWiki:The Ethereal Plane #DnDWiki:The Frostfell Rift #DnDWiki:The Glutton #DnDWiki:The Mad Archmage #DnDWiki:The Mad Arch-Mage #DnDWiki:The Masque of the Red Death #DnDWiki:The Material Plane #DnDWiki:The Moonmaiden #DnDWiki:The Night of Dissolution #DnDWiki:The Realm #DnDWiki:The School of Magery #DnDWiki:The Shattered Gates of Slaughtergarde #DnDWiki:The Thief Lord's Vault #DnDWiki:The Tome of Horrors III #DnDWiki:The Tome of Horrors #DnDWiki:The True World #DnDWiki:Theodain Eriason #DnDWiki:Thessalmonster #DnDWiki:Thillonrian Peninsula #DnDWiki:Thoon Hulk #DnDWiki:Thoqqua #DnDWiki:Thoul #DnDWiki:Thrum worm #DnDWiki:Tibbit #DnDWiki:Tiefling Cleric of Asmodeus #DnDWiki:Time of Troubles #DnDWiki:Timeline (DOD) #DnDWiki:Tiny #DnDWiki:Tome of Horrors III #DnDWiki:Tome of Horrors #DnDWiki:Toril #DnDWiki:Touch attack #DnDWiki:Tougher, and Meaner Than You #DnDWiki:Toughness #DnDWiki:Touv #DnDWiki:Tower Shield Proficiency #DnDWiki:Track #DnDWiki:Transitive Planes #DnDWiki:Transport #DnDWiki:Tressym #DnDWiki:Trithereon #DnDWiki:Troglodyte Brute #DnDWiki:Troglodyte Curse Chanter #DnDWiki:True Neutral #DnDWiki:True neutral #DnDWiki:True World #DnDWiki:TSR Hobbies, Inc. #DnDWiki:TSR Hobbies #DnDWiki:TSR, Inc. #DnDWiki:TSR, Inc #DnDWiki:TSR #DnDWiki:Tsuggtmoy #DnDWiki:Tucker's kobolds #DnDWiki:Tumble #DnDWiki:Turaglas #DnDWiki:Turglas #DnDWiki:Turn or Rebuke Undead #DnDWiki:Turrosh Mak #DnDWiki:Two-Handed Weapon #DnDWiki:Two-Weapon Fighting #DnDWiki:Tyrg #DnDWiki:Ulaa #DnDWiki:Ulek States #DnDWiki:Ull #DnDWiki:Unarmed Attack #DnDWiki:Underdark #DnDWiki:Unearthed Arcana (1985) #DnDWiki:Unearthed Arcana (2004) #DnDWiki:Unearthed Arcana #DnDWiki:Unicorn #DnDWiki:Use Magic Device #DnDWiki:Use Rope #DnDWiki:Vashar #DnDWiki:Vasharan #DnDWiki:Vasharans #DnDWiki:Vecna #DnDWiki:Verbeeg #DnDWiki:Viceroyalty of Ferrond #DnDWiki:Vicious Bearded Devil #DnDWiki:Volodni #DnDWiki:Vosgaard #DnDWiki:War Devil #DnDWiki:Warforged Battle Champion #DnDWiki:Wastri #DnDWiki:Waterdeep (city) #DnDWiki:Waterdeep (disambiguation) #DnDWiki:Waterdeep #DnDWiki:Way of the Samurai #DnDWiki:Wealth and Money #DnDWiki:Weapon Focus #DnDWiki:Weapon Proficiency #DnDWiki:Weapon Specialization #DnDWiki:Weapon #DnDWiki:Weapons #DnDWiki:Web Golem #DnDWiki:Wee Jas #DnDWiki:Werebear #DnDWiki:Wild Coast #DnDWiki:Wilderlands of High Fantasy #DnDWiki:Wind Dukes of Aaqa #DnDWiki:Winning Tactics #DnDWiki:WIS #DnDWiki:Wis #DnDWiki:Wisdom #DnDWiki:Wizard #DnDWiki:Wizards of the Coast #DnDWiki:Wizards Presents: Classes and Races #DnDWiki:Wizard's Presents: Classes and Races #DnDWiki:Wizards Presents: Worlds and Monsters #DnDWiki:Wizards #DnDWiki:Wood woad #DnDWiki:World of Greyhawk #DnDWiki:WotC #DnDWiki:Xan Yae #DnDWiki:Xavener #DnDWiki:Xen'drik Drow Stingblade #DnDWiki:Xen'drik Expeditions #DnDWiki:Xen'drik #DnDWiki:Xerbo #DnDWiki:Ye'Cind #DnDWiki:Yeomanry League #DnDWiki:Yeomanry #DnDWiki:Ygorl #DnDWiki:Yolande #DnDWiki:Yondalla #DnDWiki:Young Gold Dragon #DnDWiki:Yuan-ti Fangblade #DnDWiki:Yuan-Ti Malison Incanter #DnDWiki:Zagig Yragerne #DnDWiki:Zagig #DnDWiki:Zagyg #DnDWiki:Zakhara #DnDWiki:Zakharan pantheon #DnDWiki:Zilargo #DnDWiki:Zilchus #DnDWiki:Zodal #DnDWiki:Zuggtmoy #DnDWiki:Zuoken Article talk pages #DnDWiki_talk:Arcane Adept #DnDWiki_talk:Bell-graphed action resolve #DnDWiki_talk:Character Class #DnDWiki_talk:Character Sheet #DnDWiki_talk:Combat I (Basics) #DnDWiki_talk:Dave Arneson #DnDWiki_talk:Diplomacy #DnDWiki_talk:Disable Device #DnDWiki_talk:Domains of Divinity #DnDWiki_talk:Dreadmire #DnDWiki_talk:Dungeons and Dragons 4 #DnDWiki_talk:Dungeons and Dragons adventures #DnDWiki_talk:Eyes of the Lich Queen #DnDWiki_talk:Half-elf #DnDWiki_talk:Index.php #DnDWiki_talk:List of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition monsters #DnDWiki_talk:List of Dungeons & Dragons Wikipedia articles #DnDWiki_talk:List of Eberron Wiki articles #DnDWiki_talk:List of Forgotten Realms Wiki articles #DnDWiki_talk:List of Greyhawk Wiki articles #DnDWiki_talk:List of Spelljammer Wiki articles #DnDWiki_talk:List of the Great Library of Greyhawk articles #DnDWiki_talk:Lists of Dungeons & Dragons monsters #DnDWiki_talk:Main Page #DnDWiki_talk:Main Page/Archive 1 #DnDWiki_talk:Marsha Tong #DnDWiki_talk:Mike Wanamaker #DnDWiki_talk:Quick Draw #DnDWiki_talk:Races #DnDWiki_talk:Randal Richards #DnDWiki_talk:Randy C. Richards #DnDWiki_talk:Randy R Richards #DnDWiki_talk:Randy R. Richards #DnDWiki_talk:Randy Rasputin Richards #DnDWiki_talk:Randy Richards #DnDWiki_talk:Randy Richards/Archive 1 #DnDWiki_talk:RandyMan #DnDWiki_talk:Ranger Spells #DnDWiki_talk:Rapier #DnDWiki_talk:Shaman #DnDWiki_talk:Special Materials #DnDWiki_talk:Spellbinder Games #DnDWiki_talk:THAC0 #DnDWiki_talk:The School of Magery #DnDWiki_talk:Ultimate Spell List #DnDWiki_talk:Zane Wilburg Files :Images are not yet copied over - just the image description pages #File:0786941960 slaughtergarde.jpg #File:08389 toh3.jpg #File:104486.jpg #File:176640000 complete warrior.jpg #File:177550000 monster manual.jpg #File:179210000 Monster Manual III.jpg #File:197px-Heckert GNU.png #File:197px-Red copyright.png #File:250px-Drow.jpg #File:3AM10500Web.jpg #File:44199 C1 bard.jpg #File:4dventure.jpg #File:531ec6ed51c923e4.jpg #File:880360000 complete divine.jpg #File:880610000 sword and fist.jpg #File:881560000 unearthed arcana.jpg #File:88268 620 96.jpg #File:882680000 Monster Manual II.jpg #File:950037400 fane of the drow.jpg #File:953670000 complete psionic.jpg #File:953757200 fiendish codex 1.jpg #File:953767200 Monster Manual IV.jpg #File:953807200 dragonmarked.jpg #File:953827400 sothh.jpg #File:953847200 complete mage.jpg #File:953867200 cityscape.jpg #File:953877200 fiendish codex 2.jpg #File:955647200 complete champion.jpg #File:955687200 expedition to the demonweb pits.jpg #File:956817200 Monster Manual V.jpg #File:957277200 complete scoundrel.jpg #File:957557400 frostfell rift.jpg #File:959777400 eyes of the lich queen.jpg #File:959787400 city of peril.jpg #File:Aasterinian.jpg #File:As001.png #File:Aspect of Hextor.jpg #File:Aspect of Kord.jpg #File:Aspect of vecna.jpg #File:Astilabor.jpg #File:Autumn Wind Ranger.jpg #File:Bahamut symbol.jpg #File:Bahamut.jpg #File:Barbarian.jpg #File:Bard.png #File:Black Dragon Lurker.jpg #File:Blood Slaad.jpg #File:Bloodline.jpg #File:Boccob symbol.jpg #File:Boccob.gif #File:Boccob.jpg #File:Broom icon.png #File:Brutal Ogre Warhulk.jpg #File:Bugbear Strangler.jpg #File:Bugbear Warrior.jpg #File:Chronepsis.jpg #File:Co31.jpg #File:Concord Illithid.jpg #File:Corellon symbol.jpg #File:Corellon.gif #File:Corellon.jpg #File:Corruption Corpse.jpg #File:Crazed Kuo-Toa.jpg #File:CRIT3in300dpi.jpg #File:Curse Slaad.jpg #File:Cuthbert Symbol.jpg #File:Cuthbert.jpg #File:CWR.jpg #File:Cyclops Hewer.jpg #File:Daggers.jpg #File:DCCLogo-Advs-150.gif #File:Deathcap.jpg #File:Deathgrasp Sarcophagus.jpg #File:Deathlock Wight.jpg #File:Demoon1.gif #File:Dire Bear Mauler.jpg #File:Dm pelter.jpg #File:Dnd ccc sm2.jpg #File:DnD Dice Set.jpg #File:Dnd4 logo.jpg #File:Draegloth Favored One.jpg #File:Dragon 360 hi res.jpg #File:Dragonborn Paladin.jpg #File:DreadmireBook.jpg #File:DreadmireBookBackCover.jpg #File:Drow Adventurer.jpg #File:Drow Assassin.jpg #File:Drow Demonbinder.jpg #File:Dwarf.jpg #File:Dwarf2.jpg #File:Dwellers of the Forbidden City.jpeg #File:Ehlonna symbol.jpg #File:Ehlonna.gif #File:Ehlonna.jpg #File:Elf.jpg #File:Elf2.jpg #File:Elvenshirt.jpg #File:Erythnul symbol.jpg #File:Erythnul.gif #File:Erythnul.jpg #File:Ettin Spirit-Talker.jpg #File:Eye of gruumsh.jpg #File:Falazure.jpg #File:Fharlanghn symbol.jpg #File:Fharlanghn.gif #File:Fharlanghn.jpg #File:FRlogo.gif #File:From the Ashes.jpg #File:Fullimg.jpg #File:Garl Symbol.jpg #File:Garl.jpg #File:Garl1.jpg #File:Gary Gygax.jpg #File:Garyx.jpg #File:Gazcover.jpg #File:Gazmap.jpg #File:Girallon.jpg #File:Glittergold.gif #File:Gnoll Demon Adept.jpg #File:Gnome1.jpg #File:Gnome2.jpg #File:Golem.jpg #File:Greygang.jpg #File:Grinning Imp.jpg #File:Grr1601 advanced bestiary.jpg #File:Gruumsh symbol.jpg #File:Gruumsh.gif #File:Guard Drake.jpg #File:Gyaszkcomicfive.png #File:Gyaszkcomicfour.png #File:Gyaszkcomicone.png #File:Gyaszkcomicthree.png #File:Gyaszkcomictwo.png #File:Halfelf1.jpg #File:Halfelf2.jpg #File:Halfling Archer.jpg #File:Halfling1.jpeg #File:Halflings2.gif #File:Heironeous symbol.jpg #File:Heironeous.gif #File:Heironeous.jpg #File:Hextor symbol.jpg #File:Hextor.gif #File:Hlal.jpg #File:HM1.jpg #File:Hobgoblin Warcaster.jpg #File:Human Bandit.jpg #File:Humanpic.jpg #File:Humanpic2.jpg #File:Infernal Armor.jpg #File:Io.jpg #File:Iron Dragon Prowler.jpg #File:Jarlaxle 3.jpg #File:Joe.jpg #File:Journey to The Rock.jpg #File:Kalamarlogo.gif #File:Kord symbol.jpg #File:Kord.gif #File:Kruthik Adult.jpg #File:Kruthik Hive Lord.jpg #File:Kurtulmak symbol.jpg #File:Kuyutha Exarch.jpg #File:Lendys.jpg #File:Logopub1.jpg #File:Lolth Symbol.jpg #File:Lolthbound Goblin.jpg #File:Magic item compendium.jpg #File:Mezzodemon.jpg #File:Mini gallery dangdelv.jpg #File:Mini gallery dw.jpg #File:Minotaur Warrior.jpg #File:Moradin symbol.jpg #File:Moradin.gif #File:Moradin.jpg #File:MP Dwarves.jpg #File:MP variant rules.jpg #File:Nerull symbol.jpg #File:Nerull.gif #File:Nerull.jpg #File:Obadhai symbol.jpg #File:Obadhai.gif #File:Obad-Hai.jpg #File:Oceanstriderthreat.jpg #File:Ogre Pulverizer.jpg #File:Olidammara symbol.jpg #File:Olidammara.gif #File:Olidammara.jpg #File:Paladin.gif #File:Pelor symbol.jpg #File:Pelor.gif #File:Pelor.jpg #File:Phaseweb Spider.jpg #File:Prc sm 2.jpg #File:Products dndacc 882420000 lgpic.jpg #File:Ptolus Cover.png #File:Quickling Runner.jpg #File:Rakshasa Assassin.jpg #File:Randgary 1 -1-.jpg #File:RedHandofDoomRPGCover.jpg #File:Runespiral Demon.jpg #File:Sagacover.jpg #File:Sagawqcover.jpg #File:Scan0009.jpg #File:Scythejaw.jpg #File:Sg box sm.jpg #File:Shadow Flayer.jpg #File:Shardsoul Slayer.jpg #File:Sharn Redcloak.jpg #File:Shining blade.jpg #File:SJR6GreyspaceCover.jpg #File:Skull Lord.jpg #File:Solamith.jpg #File:Soulrider Devil.jpg #File:SpellbinderGamesLogo.jpg #File:Spiderbound Drow Warrior.jpg #File:Spiretop Drake.jpg #File:Stcuthbert.gif #File:Stirge Drone.jpg #File:Stormrage Blue Dragon.jpg #File:Szilardoots.svg #File:Tamara.jpg #File:Thoon Hulk.jpg #File:Tiamat symbol.jpg #File:Tiamat.jpg #File:Tiefling Cleric.jpg #File:TLV.jpg #File:Troglodyte Brute.jpg #File:Troglodyte Curse Chanter.jpg #File:Tsr2017 unearthed arcana.gif #File:Tt main sm2.jpg #File:Two red dice.png #File:Two red dice.svg #File:Vecna symbol.jpg #File:Vecna.jpg #File:Vicious Bearded Devil.jpg #File:Warforged Battle Champion.jpg #File:Web Golem.jpg #File:Weejas symbol.jpg #File:Weejas.gif #File:Weejas.jpg #File:Wizards of the Coast.png #File:WP Classes and Races.jpg #File:WP Worlds and Monsters.jpg #File:WW16115 Night of Dissolution.jpg #File:WW16132 Spell Treasury.jpg #File:Yondalla symbol.jpg #File:Yondalla.gif #File:Yondalla.jpg #File:Yuan-Ti Malison Incanter.jpg Duplicate files #File:Drow.jpg - see File:DnD-Drow.jpg #File:Elves.jpg - see File:DnD-Elves.jpg #File:Favicon.ico - see File:DnD-Favicon.ico #File:Wiki.png - see File:DnD-Wiki.png Categories :Duplicates excluded. #Category:!Categories #Category:Aberrations #Category:Abilities #Category:Actions #Category:AD&D adventures #Category:AD&D books #Category:AD&D SE books #Category:Adventures #Category:Adventures by rules edition #Category:Al-Qadim #Category:Al-Qadim creatures #Category:Al-Qadim deities #Category:Al-Qadim locations #Category:Animals #Category:Arcana #Category:Archdevils #Category:Articles #Category:Articles lacking sources #Category:Artillery (miniature) #Category:Base classes #Category:Birthright #Category:Birthright locations #Category:Blackmoor #Category:Bonus types #Category:Book thumbnails #Category:Books #Category:Books by 3am Games #Category:Books by AEG #Category:Books by Goodman Games #Category:Books by Green Ronin Publishing #Category:Books by Malhavoc Press #Category:Books by Necromancer Games #Category:Books by publisher #Category:Books by rules edition #Category:Books by setting #Category:Books by Sword & Sorcery #Category:Books by Technomancer Press #Category:Books by TSR #Category:Books by Wizards of the Coast #Category:Books by year #Category:Books published in 1985 #Category:Books published in 1992 #Category:Books published in 1994 #Category:Books published in 1995 #Category:Books published in 2000 #Category:Books published in 2001 #Category:Books published in 2002 #Category:Books published in 2003 #Category:Books published in 2004 #Category:Books published in 2005 #Category:Books published in 2006 #Category:Books published in 2007 #Category:Books published in 2008 #Category:Books with unknown authors #Category:Brute (miniature) #Category:Campaign settings #Category:Chaotic Evil (miniature) #Category:Character classes #Category:Characters #Category:Common (miniature) #Category:Companies #Category:Computer games #Category:Constructs #Category:Continents (DOD) #Category:Controller (miniature) #Category:Council of Wyrms #Category:Creatures #Category:Creatures by campaign setting #Category:Creatures by type #Category:Creatures from folklore and mythology #Category:D&D 3.0 books #Category:D&D 3.5 books #Category:D&D 4.0 books #Category:D&D Wikia #Category:D&D Wikia disambiguations #Category:D&D Wikia help pages #Category:D&D Wikia policies and guidelines #Category:D&D Wikia stubs #Category:Dark Sun #Category:Deities #Category:Demon lords #Category:Demons #Category:Devils #Category:Domains of Divinity #Category:Dragon Magazine #Category:Dragonlance #Category:Dragons #Category:Dungeon articles #Category:Dungeon Crawl Classics Adventures #Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures from folklore and mythology #Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities #Category:Dungeons & Dragons magical beasts #Category:Dungeons and Dragons Adventures #Category:Eberron #Category:Eberron books #Category:Eberron creatures #Category:Elementals #Category:Elven (DOD) #Category:Epic base classes #Category:Epic character classes #Category:Epic level adventures #Category:Events #Category:Evil (miniature) #Category:Extraplanar creatures #Category:Feats #Category:Feats by source #Category:Feats by type #Category:Feats from SRD #Category:Fey #Category:Fiends #Category:Forgotten Realms #Category:Forgotten Realms characters #Category:Forgotten Realms creatures #Category:Forgotten Realms deities #Category:Forgotten Realms events #Category:Forgotten Realms locations #Category:Game mechanics #Category:Game world information #Category:General feats #Category:Geography (DOD) #Category:GFDL images #Category:Giants #Category:Good (miniature) #Category:GPL images #Category:Greyhawk #Category:Greyhawk books #Category:Greyhawk characters #Category:Greyhawk creatures #Category:Greyhawk deities #Category:Greyhawk events #Category:Greyhawk locations #Category:Greyhawk modules #Category:Greyhawk novels #Category:Greyhawk organizations #Category:High level adventures #Category:History (DOD) #Category:Humanoids #Category:In-game books #Category:Inner Planes #Category:Item Creation feats #Category:Items #Category:Jakandor #Category:Kerell #Category:Kingdoms of Kalamar #Category:Languages #Category:Languages (DOD) #Category:Lankhmar #Category:Large (miniature) #Category:Lists of D&D articles from other wikis #Category:Living Greyhawk Regions #Category:Locations #Category:Low level adventures #Category:Lurker (miniature) #Category:Magazines #Category:Magic items #Category:Magical beasts #Category:Medium (miniature) #Category:Metamagic feats #Category:Mid level adventures #Category:Miniatures #Category:Miniatures by alignment #Category:Miniatures by rarity #Category:Miniatures by size #Category:Miniatures by type #Category:Modifiers #Category:Modules #Category:Money #Category:Monstrous humanoids #Category:Motivational posters #Category:Mountains (DOD) #Category:Mystara #Category:Novels #Category:Oozes #Category:Organizations #Category:Outer Planes #Category:Outsiders #Category:Pages from Wikipedia #Category:Pages needing cleanup #Category:Pelinore #Category:Phosej #Category:Planes #Category:Planescape characters #Category:Planescape locations #Category:Planescape organizations #Category:Plants #Category:Player types #Category:Prestige classes #Category:Psionics #Category:Public domain images #Category:Published material #Category:Races #Category:Rare (miniature) #Category:Ravenloft #Category:Ravenloft characters #Category:Rewards #Category:Rokugan #Category:Role-playing game terms #Category:Size #Category:Skills #Category:Skills by source #Category:Skills from SRD #Category:Skirmisher (miniature) #Category:Small (miniature) #Category:Small logos #Category:Soldier (miniature) #Category:Special abilities #Category:Special materials #Category:Spelljammer #Category:Spelljammer ships #Category:Spells #Category:Spells from SRD #Category:SRD base classes #Category:SRD epic base classes #Category:SRD Unfinished #Category:Standard races #Category:Teatrail Falls #Category:The Realm #Category:Transports #Category:TSRWotC #Category:Unaligned (miniature) #Category:Uncommon (miniature) #Category:Undead #Category:Variant rules #Category:Vermin #Category:Visible (miniature) #Category:Weapon Categories #Category:Weapons #Category:Word Groups (DOD Elven) #Category:Writers Templates :Duplicates excluded. See Template talk:Cite book Templates used on categories and image pages: Mainarticle, Information, Deletion, GFDL, GPL, Smalllogo, Bookthumbnail #DNDWiki:Template:- #DNDWiki:Template:5gamers #DNDWiki:Template:Annex #DNDWiki:Template:Bookthumbnail #DNDWiki:Template:Charcter Infobox #DNDWiki:Template:Citation/authors #DNDWiki:Template:Citation/core #DNDWiki:Template:Citation/patent #DNDWiki:Template:Citation #DNDWiki:Template:Cite book/Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide #DNDWiki:Template:Cite book/Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition #DNDWiki:Template:Cite book/Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting #DNDWiki:Template:Cite journal #DNDWiki:Template:Cite news #DNDWiki:Template:Cite press release #DNDWiki:Template:Cite video game #DNDWiki:Template:Cite web #DNDWiki:Template:Cleanup #DNDWiki:Template:Commonword #DNDWiki:Template:Creature #DNDWiki:Template:D&D creature list/doc #DNDWiki:Template:D&D creature list #DNDWiki:Template:D&D Deity #DNDWiki:Template:D&D-stub #DNDWiki:Template:Deity #DNDWiki:Template:Deletion #DNDWiki:Template:Distinguish #DNDWiki:Template:Dnd news #DNDWiki:Template:DnDmodule #DNDWiki:Template:Endflatlist #DNDWiki:Template:Enwikistub #DNDWiki:Template:Fact #DNDWiki:Template:Feat #DNDWiki:Template:Flatlist #DNDWiki:Template:Forgotten Realms Wiki #DNDWiki:Template:GFDL #DNDWiki:Template:GPL #DNDWiki:Template:Greyhawk Character #DNDWiki:Template:Greyhawk Deity #DNDWiki:Template:Greyhawk Realm #DNDWiki:Template:Greyhawk-stub #DNDWiki:Template:Harvard reference/authors #DNDWiki:Template:Infobox D&D creature #DNDWiki:Template:Infobox Writer #DNDWiki:Template:Information #DNDWiki:Template:Link #DNDWiki:Template:Lj user #DNDWiki:Template:Main Page left #DNDWiki:Template:Main:Forgotten Realms #DNDWiki:Template:Mainarticle #DNDWiki:Template:Mbox #DNDWiki:Template:Module #DNDWiki:Template:Nowrap #DNDWiki:Template:Ogc #DNDWiki:Template:OGL #DNDWiki:Template:Otheruses #DNDWiki:Template:Person #DNDWiki:Template:Phosej Sig #DNDWiki:Template:Popng #DNDWiki:Template:Pp-template #DNDWiki:Template:Proposed #DNDWiki:Template:Ravenloft Character #DNDWiki:Template:See also #DNDWiki:Template:Seealso #DNDWiki:Template:Smalllogo #DNDWiki:Template:Spell #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-AC #DNDWiki:Template:SRDclass #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-dagger #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-dwarves #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-elves #DNDWiki:Template:SRDfeat #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-gnomes #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-halfelves #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-halflings #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-halforcs #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-humans #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-multiclass #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-quarterstaff #DNDWiki:Template:SRDskill #DNDWiki:Template:SRD-small #DNDWiki:Template:SRDspell #DNDWiki:Template:SRDtext #DNDWiki:Template:Statusdate #DNDWiki:Template:Tlx #DNDWiki:Template:Tlxw #DNDWiki:Template:Wikiquote Project #DNDWiki:DnD talk:Questions and Answers #DNDWiki:DnD talk:Other wikis #DNDWiki:DnD:Templates #DNDWiki:DnD:Related Wikias #DNDWiki:DnD:Questions and Answers #DNDWiki:DnD:Protection policy #DNDWiki:DnD:Policies and guidelines #DNDWiki:DnD:Other wikis #DNDWiki:DnD:News and Updates #DNDWiki:DnD:Mission Statement #DNDWiki:DnD:Image use policy #DNDWiki:DnD:General disclaimer #DNDWiki:DnD:Disambiguation #DNDWiki:DnD:Categories #DNDWiki:DnD:About User # User:Alanschlieper1 # User:Aldo Soli # User:Apogus # User:Asmodues # User:Azathar # User:Bzero # User:Charitwo # User:Cohaven # User:D&Dking G # User:Darkfox7 # User:David Shepheard # User:DemoonKatjie # User:Dlaffoon # User:Dnd4th.com # User:Donnagy # User:Dsundmark # User:Edda28683 # User:Eulalia459678 # User:Farfel # User:Ffac06 # User:Frustrated gamer # User:Garrest # User:Greyman # User:Grunny # User:Gyasz Kudeb # User:Hartzel # User:Hashimashadoo # User:Heshmell # User:Hextor's Holy Executioner # User:Housemaster3000 # User:IanWatson # User:Irena71165 # User:Jacobi # User:Jaspirian # User:Jeremy Whalen # User:Joeyaa # User:Jontsang # User:Kellochli # User:Kernigh # User:Kethque # User:Leon2323 # User:Lleyla # User:Mad Dane # User:Madgod4000 # User:Manticore # User:Marshal M # User:Maunderingcabal # User:Mehyl # User:Melsenschlap # User:Michalwadas # User:Mictlantecuhtli # User:Mostly Zen # User:Omega dusk # User:Omegalink # User:Otterino # User:Phmsin # User:Pure Life # User:Quode # User:Radaghast # User:Rolandius # User:Sage of the Shire # User:Saraneth888 # User:SavantOfTheMaji # User:Shamara # User:Shruti14 # User:Sleepycjkun # User:Tekboi # User:Thefellowship69 # User:Tilis # User:Toa Retyk # User:Tyciol # User:Ubercul # User:Vercalos # User:Webwarlock # User:William Syler # User:YuraYarishima # User:Zovc User talk :These were not moved since it was cause the user to receive a notification of new messages here.